


"Eggsy's been taken."

by charlotte123456789



Series: I'll Always Protect Her But Just Maybe I'm Worth It Too [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Prompt: I would like just friendship, if not that's cool.  I was just thinking of an angst, hurt/comfort story, with Eggsy being severely depressed and hurt.  Then Harry coming in and trying to help him.





	"Eggsy's been taken."

Eggsy sighed. It had been a while since he had had a bad day. Last time was well before he had started Kingsman, saved the world and all that. Obviously he still felt terrible everyday but usually he could just chuck on a smile and pretend the everything was fine.

Except now he was stuck on a honeypot mission that he didn't want to go on in the first place. Needing to look good and act like he was having the time of his life whereas he would much rather be curled up in some blankets waiting for the mood to pass or until he could at least bear to be around others.

But no. In the real world people have to go to work to make a living which meant that no matter how much Eggsy didn't want to he still has to get up and go.

Just as Eggsy was preparing himself to interact with the target, some Russian woman who knew something or other about some big expensive weapons, Merlin spoke up, "Excalibur abort! I repeat abort mission now!"

Moving quickly to the exit Eggsy looked around the room trying to assess any possible threat. However before he could determine the threat the threat found him.

Shoving him through the door and into the wall behind him Eggsy was startled to see the same Russian woman standing in front of him with guards flanking her. Eggsy watched as she shook her head at him as more guards appeared.

She muttered something in sharp short Russian before Eggsy was pulled away with Merlin now shouting in his ear to "Get the fuck out of there now!"

Only Eggsy didn't really want to. He felt so drained and just wanted to be left alone really. But maybe these guys would understand how he felt, sure they would probably rough him up but he knew he deserved it for being such a useless waste of space. And then after that they would probably leave him alone for a while before the process repeated. After a couple of days Eggsy felt that maybe then he may try for an escape but until then he would just live through this. 

It was the most he deserved.

\---------------------------------

Harry was currently enjoying his day off. He had woken up slightly later than his usual half past six and now had a cup of tea and the morning paper to entertain him.

It was not a terribly bad way to spend a day off.

However his day off abruptly ended at five twenty seven pm when he was just about to think about what he was going to have for tea. It wasn't a large big showy disruption, no. It was in the form of a phone call.

Three simple words from Merlin which resulted in him on a plane destined to Russia in less than twenty minutes.

"Eggsy's been taken."

And now Harry was going to get him back. Being briefed by Merlin that Eggsy had been slightly off all day but that he hadn't expected no reaction to be taken. Or rather it was the lack of trying to escape that worried him more, obviously Merlin couldn't actually see Eggsy from the glasses as they were on him but what many people ignore is that many items are reflective and Merlin was clearly able to see Eggsy's relief at having been captured.

That didn't sit well with Merlin or Harry once he found out. And now Harry was on his way to retrieve Eggsy because they didn't quite believe that Eggsy would try to get himself out.

So now Harry was Galahad. He was in full tactical gear being directed by Merlin to the easiest way to get in without alerting anybody to the fact that there was intruders currently intruding.

Merlin notified Galahad that it would be radio silence from him from him for a while as signal was going to cut out as the walls got too thick to transmit a signal through. Galahad acknowledged and continued with his mission.

After another ten minutes Galahad found himself in an area of the estate that had definitely been done up with all the latest security. Feeling like he was heading in the right direction he continued until faced with three guards.

Using the stun option on his watch he quickly disabled them all before they could see him and alert any others of his presence. He made sure to remove any weapons from them and disable them also. It never hurt to be sure.

Just as he was about to continue down the corridor to the end he did a final overview of his targets and noted that they all had bloody knuckles. 

At that his eyes darkened slightly before he continued on his path.

Finally after rounding the corner he first heard a faint noise. It wasn't a nice noise, it was the sounds of men using their fists to beat down others.

It made Galahad angry.

Striding quickly towards the sounds he kicked his way through a door. Now Galahad saw a group of four kicking Excalibur who appeared to be very out of it and unable to defend himself. But just because Excalibur could no longer defend did not means others would not defend for him.

With ruthless efficiency Galahad tore through all those attacking blinded by the rage. The only thing that stopped him from continuing on a rampage throughout the estate was a small moan from Excalibur.

Immediately Galahad was gone and Harry was there. The calm, rational caring person who was needed to assess and determine the best possible way to go forward.

Harry knelt down besides where Eggsy was laying on the floor and spoke quietly, "Eggsy? Do you hear me? I'm going to get you out now and back to safety."

Hearing nothing Harry moved to prep Eggsy to be transported as best he could. Only to be stopped short when Eggsy replied, "Shouldn't have come. Woulda been better off without me."

\--------------------

All Eggsy could really tell was that it hurt. Then again he thought that he deserved to be hurt for being so useless so maybe this was alright even if he didn't like it much.

But then all the pain stopped and that made him confused. Soft comforting hands were moving about his body. And then he could heat the questions. But it didn't make sense, nobody had every come for him before, he was the useless waste of space that needed to get himself out because nobody cared about him. He malfunctioned and just couldn't smile anymore half the time.

So he made sure to say, "Shouldn't have come. Woulda been better off without me." 

There, Eggsy thought. He knows now so he'll be left alone to suffer like he should.

And then he felt a hug.

No, that was the wrong response, that isn't how people react. They tell you that you are right and they disappear off to better places without you.

Eggsy felt life just get very confusing so he finally gave in and shut his eyes to try and drown out the world ignoring the voice telling him to stay awake and keep his eyes open.

\------------------

Finally back safe at Kingsman headquarters Harry observed Eggsy sleeping. The doctors who had seen to him a day or so ago said that he should wake soon. However after he did wake he was going to be made to do a psych eval that he had never done and was going to be having a long chat with the psychologist no matter what the results of the eval were.

But that would only occur after Eggsy woke. Until that point Harry would keep watch over him.

Harry sat next to Eggsy for another three hours before the first signs of waking appeared. Increased heart and breathing rate. Slight small movements. Finally Eggsy's eyes opened and Harry watched as he blearily looked around him looking confused.

Taking pity Harry said quietly, " Eggsy it's been a little while so I suggest you just take it easy for a moment until I call the doctors in."

A moment or so later Eggsy nodded.

Harry continued with what he was saying, "Now I know that we haven't been sharing all our life stories with one another but there is now an issue. You are clearly having a breakdown of some kind and although that's not a nice thing we can get you help. We will always provide you with any help you need. But you need to talk to us and help us to help you. Please, we all need you around here as you bring just a little bit more joy to our lives."

Harry paused for a moment recollecting himself for a moment as he watched as Eggsy's eyes grew misty. Taking Eggsy's hand he spoke again.

"I don't know how long you've been feeling like this but we can all see it now. We will all help you in any way."

Looking directly into Eggsy's eyes Harry ended his speech, "We all love you here. You are a part of our family and we would be devastated to loose you."

\----------------

After Harry's speech for the first time in a long long while Eggsy finally thought that a brighter happier day may be finally coming.


End file.
